School Sweethearts
by Silentsoul66
Summary: Sasori- the school bully, idol, and heartthrob. Deidara- the new student, simple and innocent. Two different men, with different personalities; Will they have any chance to fall for each other?
1. Prologue: The Beginning of Everything

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, and will NEVER be…I guess…**

* * *

"Sasori! Kisame! Hidan!" Aki-sensei shouted; his voice echoed in the corridors. "LOOK WHAT MESS YOU'VE DONE AGAIN!!"

A redhead at the by back part of the room sighed. "Tsss. Did that nerd told his mama what we've done?" He laid his legs on his desk, and placed his hands behind his head. "Yan Yan indeed is a mama's boy."

Nobody laughed even though they knew it was a joke. Nevertheless, Kisame and Hidan smirked.

Well, Sasori is probably the coolest and hottest guy in their school. Although he was somehow feared, he still had a lot of fangirls- no wonder; he had the charm that made 'em all goin' crazy.

He had friends, Kisame and Hidan, and they also love bullying. However, they're not as appealing as Sasori, so every Valentine's Day, both of them spend their time watching him munch his chocolates.

* * *

"Um… Uh…"

"Common, kid. Introduce yourself."

"Hi, classmates. I'm Deidara. Un." He blushed in embarrassment. _Oh my god. I couldn't stand here any longer; all their eyes are staring at me! _"Sensei, where will I seat? Un."

Aki pointed him a chair far away. The left part was the window, at the right was Sasori, with his usual position, and behind was Hidan, drawing little figures on his desk. Kisame was sitting in front of Sasori.

Deidara first noticed the redhead. "He's cool. Un" Definitely, he was attracted by the charisma of Sasori.

Deidara walked to his seat, and couldn't resist glimpsing at him. He had never seen such a gorgeous guy like him in his entire life. He was about to greet Sasori, but was surprised when he looked.

And he spoke...

"Nice hairdo."

Everyone giggled; Deidara was totally embarrassed.

"Is that hairstyle the hottest craze today? If that is, IT'S CHEAP" Sasori brushed his hair with his fingers. "Why don't you curl it? Hmm… or braid it? Or…"

Deidara was pissed off. "What is the fuck'n problem with you, huh?! Un."

Sasori was so shocked with this blondie. See? He was the first man to shout at him.

"Fuck yourself, weirdo!" Sasori was awfully fuming that time, and nearly punched Deidara in the face. But he didn't.

"Tsss. If you're just an old student here, I would have punched you."

Deidara was so frightened. "Maybe I'll need a buddy to join me at recess… Un…"

* * *

**A/N:**** It was a short chapter, indeed. I actually got a line here from my other fic, "Damn Idiot" about the hairdo of Deidara. If Sasori's kinda OOC for you, I apologize dearly. By the way, who do you think will be Deidara's new friend? If I were you, I would keep myself locked in. **

**Clue: The friend of Deidara is cute, and also hot!! **

**REVIEW!! I suppose you know the feeling of having reviews. It's so great! So, review please! Thanks! mmwwaaahh!**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Pal

Deidara was watching the clouds in the sky. Sasori, on the other hand, kept on looking at him in exasperation.

Deidara's pen suddenly fell. He couldn't reach it, for it was near the foot of the person in front of him.

He was a man, with hair as black as coal, and stunning scarlet eyes. "Here's your pen."

Deidara was so surprised. "T-thank you. Un." _Hmm… This guy… could be my pal. He's quite friendly to me, and he's a bit calm. Maybe he doesn't have lots of friends. Hmm… Un…_

"Um… Hi. I'm Deidara. What's your name?"

"Hn."

_This guy's a weirdo. _"Can I join you at recess? Un."

"Hn."

_Maybe he means yes. Un._ "Thank you."

* * *

"I don't like the "vibration" of that Deidara."

"Sasori, do you think Itachi-kun will like him?" asked Hidan. "They look like having a great time."

"No. I know Itachi. He's a man who always wants to be alone."

* * *

"You haven't told me your name yet. Un."

"Itachi… Uchiha Itahi."

"I see…" He saw Sasori staring at him at a distance. "What do you think is the matter with that redhead? Un."

"I don't know."

"There's a huge problem with him! He couldn't control his temper, and attempted to punch me earlier?! Un."

A masked man came, eating his strawberry-flavored cotton candy. "Tobi answer your question! Tobi is a good boy. Sasori-san is the hottest guy in town, and Deidara-sempai is _just_ the new kid on the block!"

_Deidara-sempai? God! My new friends are totally weirdoes! Un. _

"Tobi loves Deidara-sempai!" He left, shouting those silly words. He was like a little, innocent kid.

"So, Itachi-kun, where do you live? Un."

"Hn."

* * *

"Kisame, I have a plan." Sasori whispered. "Why don't we bully that blondie to teach him his lesson?" His fiery eyes were gazing at Deidara.

"Great idea, Sasori-san."

"What's the plan?"

Sasori folded his arms. "Since he _does_ look like a girlaloo, why don't we force him to dress like one? What do you think?"

"What do you think, Hidan?"

"We'll surely be in trouble again."

"We will not. I will make sure of that." said Sasori.

* * *

"By Itachi-kun. See you. Un."

"Aren't you leaving yet?"

"Not yet. I have to research for our homework in Math. Un." He made a rude expression. "Man! It's my first day of class but there are so many things to do!"

"Hn."

"Bye. Un."

"Hn."

* * *

Deidara was researching in the library. It was late in the afternoon, and there were few students left. The basketball team was practicing at the gym.

_Deidara, what are you doing?! You are not that industrious before, so why are you trying to torture yourself?! Un._ He left, and passed a corridor.

--

"Deidara! It's late, man. What's up?"

Deidara heard a voice in the dark. He thought he was just alone in the corridor. In fear, he ran downstairs, but he saw two men standing when he came down.

"W-who are you? Un."

"Deidara, would you do me a favor?"

"Sasori-san? Un."

"Yes. It's me, with Kisame, and Hidan. We have a favor to ask."

"Huh?" Deidara shivered. "W-what is it?"

"We want you to wear a girl's uniform tomorrow. That's all. Here." Kisame grinned, giving Deidara the uniform "If you don't, you know what will happen."

"I won't! Un!"

Kisame was irritated with Deidara and punched him in his cheek. "Want some more?"

"Stop, Kisame." Sasori said. He walked to Deidara.

"Sasori-san, what's the matter with y--"

He found himself being kissed by Sasori. His lips were hardly pressed in Deidara's. Even Hidan and Kisame were astonished. Then, Sasori's hand lightly held Deidara's hips.

"Please, Deidara. Do it for me…" he whispered.

Sasori punched Deidara's stomach with great force.

_What's going on…? Un…._.

Deidara couldn't see anything but darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading. I guess it's quite boring at the beginning, but the end part is filled with suspense. I hope you read the next chapters. You'll surely enjoy…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Love in the Rain?

Deidara's eyes opened. He saw the bright sunshine and the birds flying above. The place was too quiet….

"W-what happened?" He felt the twinge in his stomach and cheek. "What's the matter with Sasori-san? Un."

Behind him was the uniform he was supposed to wear. _Deidara, will you wear it? I think you should. Prove to him that you're the man! Un._ "God! The students are coming sooner or later so I'd better go! Un!"

While he was in the comfort room, changing his clothes, something went in his mind. _I almost forgot… Sasori-san kissed me last night… But why?_

* * *

"SASORI-SAN!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, STUPID?!" Kisame shouted while walking with Sasori and Hidan on their way to school.

"Don't tell me you are jealous, Kisame."

"No, I'm not! But what would blondie think? Tell me!"

"Relax… I did that just to tease him, alright? Stop acting like a brat."

* * *

"Is that a girl?"… "Is that a gay?"… "Is that a…"

"Can you please people stop staring at me?! It's getting in my nerves! Un!" Deidara shouted and flushed with embarrassment. _Deidara, what have you done?! You shouldn't have worn this mini skirt and blouse with a big ribbon!_

"Woah! Is that you, Deidara?!" Hidan laughed in amusement.

"I adore your brave guts." Sasori smirked as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Sasori-san! Meet me at the rooftop at 3 in the afternoon! I'll see you there. Un." Deidara said, with a " brave-outside, fear-inside" tone.

"Sure. Don't be late."

* * *

"Itachi-kun, I don't think I can talk face-to-face with redhead. Un."

"Hn."

"Give me some advice! Un!" He cried. "Please, my friend! Un!" He begged, kneeling on the floor, with his teary eyes.

"Just be yourself."

Deidara didn't speak in confusion.

"Tell him hat you feel."

"Hmm… I guess that can help. Thanks, Itachi-kun!" He left.

"Hn."

* * *

It was passed 2 pm. Deidara went on the rooftop and felt the caress of the cool breeze. The sky was dim, and rain will fall. He was surprised when he saw Sasori, resting, staring at the sky.

I've never seen him so peaceful as this before. Un.

Deidara's heart trembled. He walked bit by bit. Sasori felt his soundless steps and looked at him.

Deidara saw it and stopped walking. His heart trembled more. "S-sasori-san, I have already proven to you that I'm brave… S-so… I'll stop wearing this freaking uniform… Un…"

Sasori watched his eyes and kept himself shut.

"I d-don't know what you want, but I'm telling you to stop!" Deidara's fear vanished. He was rather angry, telling his feeling and thoughts about Sasori. "I hate you! Un!"

"That's all?" Sasori stood up and came near Deidara. He held his chin and lifted it slightly. "You're wasting my time. I have a date."

Sasori left, but when he was close to the stairs…

"You kissed me last night. Un." Deidara said, without facing Sasori.

Sasori also didn't look at Deidara, and said coldly, "It doesn't mean anything. Forget about it." Then left.

Deidara was alone. The rain poured. However, he was still there standing, motionless.

_I shouldn't have talked to him. It was nonsense. And that kiss… it means nothing. I was a fool… I thought he lo--_

"Are you making yourself sick?" somebody asked.

Deidara knew it was him. He turned around, with amazement. Yes, it was Sasori. Their faces are so close to each other. Deidara couldn't speak, and was staring blankly at Sasori, while Sasori couldn't look directly to his eyes.

"You have to find your own umbrella. This is too small for both of us." Sasori said, in uneasiness.

"I thought you have a date? Un."

"I cancelled it."

Deidara couldn't explain his feeling. _He cancelled his date for me? Un. _He thought, making a silly facial expression.

"Whatever you're thinking, IT'S WRONG."

* * *

**A/N: Awww… I knew Sasori had a sweet part… I'll try my very best to make the next chapters better. I promise you that :D By the way, can you please give me some ideas? I'll TRY if I could include those in this fic… I'll update a.s.a.p.**

**P.S. REVIEW!! You took a lot of time reading this chapter, and if you review, you'll only take a few seconds…! And, in those few seconds, you'll be able to make someone happy! XOXO ThAnKs!**

**--SS66-- **


	4. Chapter 3: Field Trip

"Students, I want you to pair up according to my choice. Itachi and Tobi, Kisame and Hidan Deidara and Sasori…"

_What the hell?! Sasori-san is my partner?! Un!! _"Aki-sensei, what is it for? Un." Deidara asked, wearing a worried face.

"It is for our field trip next week at the Kiri Hot Springs Resort. Listen to me, 2-E. You and your partner are responsible for each other, alright? Aside from that, we are staying there overnight, so a pair will stay in a room, okay?"

"WWHHAAAAT!! Everyone was so shocked.

"Aki-sensei, I think it's not reasonable to make Deidara as my partner, right?" said Sasori.

"Sasori, I want both of you to know each other more, and to bond!"

Sasori didn't respond, and looked at Deidara.

_Sasori-san is my partner… This will be difficult… Un…_

* * *

"Cool! Tobi want hot springs!" Tobi said, eating his chips in the bus. "Are you excited, Itachi-kun?"

"Hn."

Everybody was having a great time in the bus, but Sasori and Deidara.

"Um… Sasori-san, want some of my lunch? I cooked it. Un." _Oh my god, Deidara! What would he think?_

Sasori replied coldly. "I'm not hungry."

A few minutes later, Deidara felt something on his shoulder. It was Sasori's head. _Wow! He's asleep! Hmmm… I want to see his face… Un…_ _WWOOWW!! His nose is beautiful and his lips are soooo kissable! Un! Hmmm… I'd better take him a picture…_

"Click!"

* * *

"At last! We're here! Sasori-san, are you alright? Un."

"I'm not because of you!"

"Children, follow me. I'll show you your rooms."

* * *

That night…..

"Kisame, Hidan! Are you guys bathing? I'll join!" Sasori shouted.

"No, Sasori-san! Aki-sensei said that you need to accompany your partner! Bye!!" They fled away.

_Hmph! I hate them! I don't want to be with that Deidara! I'll bathe by myself!_

* * *

"Oh my god! I want to see Sasri-san's hot, sexy body! Come on, girls!" a group of Sasori fangirls ran to the men's dressing room, and saw Sasori, wearing a towel as a skirt.

"Gosh! He's so sexy!"

"You're right. Let's get him and remove the towel!"

"Great idea, girl!"

The fangirls did their plan, but they didn't succeed. Sasori heard their murmurs beforehand so he left the room silently.

"I couldn't go there since those girls fidget me! Dammit! This is probably the _worst_ field trip I had!"

* * *

Sasori went in their room and didn't see Deidara. He realized that he was with at the other hot spring.

_I can't go here with Hidan-san and Kisame-san… But Itachi-kun and Tobi's here! If I swim, the bad boys will surely bully me again. But I can't swim without my friends! It'll be boring! Un… Maybe I just have to swim at midnight…_

It was night. Deidara went to their room. Sasori was lying on the bed.

"You didn't swim? Un."

"It's none of your business."

"Want some tea? I'll make some for you…"

"Stop."

"Ok. I'll just massage your back instead. Un."

"I said stop, Deidara!!"

"B-but I'm your partner! I'll make sure that you're doing fine! It's my responsibility!"

"So, you're doing this because you were asked to?"

Deidara didn't respond for some time. He kept quiet.

"Answer me!"

"N-no… I do this because I want to take care of you…"

Sasori was surprised in his answer. He then said coldly, "Sleep now."

They were in one bed, but they didn't even face and talk to each other. The room was filled with silence.

After some time, Deidara woke up. He glimpsed at Sasori, but he wasn't there. _Where is Sasori-san? Oh well, I need to give him some space… He never wanted me to be his partner from the very beginning. I guess I should just relax and stop thinking about him… Un… _

Deidara went in the hot spring. He removed his robe, and went in the warm water.

"Ahhh… This is so relaxing… Un…"

"Ahhh… this is so relaxing!" Sasori shouted. He was from under the water.

"S-sasori-san??" Deidara asked in amazement.

"D-deidara??" He said. "W-hat are you doing here?"

"Um… just relaxing… Un…" He smiled. "Why are you here, Sasori-san?"

"Those girls tried to see my naked body."

"Really?" Deidara smiled again. "That's because you are so sexy… Un…"

"Deidara… I'm s-sorry for all…" Sasori said. But Deidara was no longer there. "Deidara??"

He saw bubbles on the water. He went there, and lifted Deidara. _He collapsed! Oh no! He ran out of air!_

Sasori laid Deidara on a bench nearby. He quickly wore him Deidara's robe and did the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation or "the kiss of life".

_Deidara, what happened?!_ Sasori was so worried.

At last, Deidara woke up.

* * *

**A/N: It was a long chapter, isn't it? Weeeee! Sasori was so sweet! He saved Deidara!! XD Oh no! Don't tell me he saw Deidara's naked body!! XD!! What would be Deidara's reaction when he knows that Sasori saved his life? Hmmm…**

**I hope you liked my story so far… I'm telling you, the next chapters will be thrilling… **

**REVIEW!! Please!! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Savior with Scarlet Eyes

**A/N: WARNING: There's lemon in this chapter! BE PREPARED! XD**

* * *

"Sasori-san?" Deidara opened his eyes. "W-hat happened?"

He noticed Sasori's worried face. "Sasori-san??"

"What have you done, Deidara?!" Sasori shouted angrily. "I thought I've lost you, stupid!"

Some tears fell from his eyes, and he wiped it off hurriedly. "I thought I've lost you…" he calmly said.

"I apologize, Sasori-san. I had a sudden ache, and I didn't know what happened next. Un." Deidara said. _Gosh! If Sasori-san saved me, and he laid me here, did he…?_

"Sasori-san!" he shouted. "What did you see?! Un!"

"Just your skinny trunk and your _large_ dick."

_My god! Sasori-san saw it! Un. _Deidara's eyes were wide open. _OH MY GOD!_

"If I were you, I would go back to our room, sleep, and forget about this moment."

* * *

Deidara, on the other hand, was inside their room, still bothered. Sasori was in a balcony, drinking wine. Something was also bothering him…

* * *

"_If I were you, I would go back to the room, sleep, and forget about this moment." _

"_Sasori-san, thank you. Un." Deidara murmured, but Sasori heard it clearly._

_Deidara couldn't control his emotions and unintentionally embraced Sasori securely. "Don't leave me, Sasori-san. Un." _

_Sasori felt the heat from his body, the breathing and the pulse. He couldn't resist embracing Deidara back. _

* * *

One or two hours later, Sasori was drunk, so he decided to go back. When he arrived, he saw Deidara, fixing the bed on the floor.

"I'll sleep here, Sasori-san. Un." He smiled. "Sleep tight! Un."

In a drunken manner, Sasori spoke, "Deidara! Sup?" He banged the door aloud.

Deidara knew his partner was intoxicated. He was anxious that time, but still accompanied Sasori to the bed. When he was holding Sasori, Sasori grasped Deidara's arm and pushed him on the bed.

"Sasori-san, what are you doing?! Un!" Deidara was so surprised, although he knew Sasori was drunk. He was afraid. But he didn't react. He left himself open.

Sasori was lying on top of Deidara's body; he untied his robe and tossed it away.

"Sasori-san… I…"

"Shhh…" Sasori touched Deidara's lower lip gently. He then pressed his lips hardly on Deidara's Because of that, Deidara could barely breathe.

Sasori began to untie Deidara's robe while licking his lips. He was obviously delighted. Deidara's body was nearly showing.

While Sasori caresses Deidara, something fidgets Deidara. _Deidara! Wake up, man! This guy's not Sasori-san, okay. So, stop!_

But he wanted Sasori's actions.

_Deidara, he is not Sasori-san. He is drunk. Stop him! _Deidara was nervous, but he pushed Sasori away from him. "What are you doing, Sasori-san?! Un. Stop!"

Sasori attempted to grab his face and to kiss him once again, but Deidara dodged him. "Stop, Sasori-san!!"

* * *

The door suddenly opened. There was Itachi.

"Itachi-kun?"

Itachi was shocked seeing Deidara and Sasori in their unclothed bodies. "What are you two doing?"

Deidara was crying that time. Itachi saw him. There, he realized everything.

"Go away Itachi!" Sasori shouted.

"Sasori-san, you should learn how to give respect to your classmate." He removed his sweater and wore it to Deidara. "You are a shame."

Sasori couldn't control his temper and tried to punch Itachi. "You don't belong here, Itachi! Go back to you room!"

Itachi blocked Sasori's punch and he punched him back. "Sasori-san, you're drunk."

"What's it to you?!" Sasori shouted, sitting on the floor. "You don't care! I will do what I want!"

Itachi ran towards Sasori and punched him harder. "You shouldn't hurt Deidara." His eyes glared. "If you will, I will be your enemy."

In embarrassment, Sasori got his robe and ran away.

* * *

"Deidara-san, are you alright?"

Deidara stared at Itachi's genuine eyes. He couldn't say anything but embraced Itachi.

"It will be okay, Deidara…"

"Itachi-kun…"

"…I'm always here for you."

* * *

Next day, Sasori was found sleeping on one of the benches. He woke up, but he couldn't remember anything. He felt the pain in his cheek. _Where is_ _Deidara?_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was very thrilling right? Itachi was so hot! Also, he was so sweet when he wore his sweater to Deidara!! Weee! I didn't make the lemon very detailed. I couldn't… When I do that, I'll be a **_**very**_** bad person, which I don't want… You know what I mean. **

**I admit. Itachi was a bit OOC. So, I apologize. Oh! I want to thank all the people who gave me their interesting suggestions. Just wait for the next chaps and see if your ideas are included :D **

**Oh well, PLEASE! REVIEW!! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 5: Real Feelings

"Where is Sasori-san? Un." Deidara was staring at the unoccupied chair beside him. "Is he absent?"

"He's probably late." Itachi said coldly. "Don't think of him."

Deidara was still bothered by yesterday.

* * *

_Deidara, stop thinking about it. Un. Sasori-san probably didn't know what happened._

_But why do I care about him? I'm uncomfortable when he's not here. Un._

_What does that mean?_

_I think… I… _

_What?_

_I… miss him._

_That's not the true answer! Deidara! Don't fool yourself!_

"Okay! I love him! un!" Deidara shouted accidentally. Everyone looked at him in amazement. Of course, his friends were intrigued and during break time, oodles of questions faced Deidara. _You are such a stupid brat, Deidara!_

But, Deidara didn't answer all of those.

* * *

_Tsss… I couldn't go to school today. I will surely see Deidara._

_Why?_

_I remembered what happened, I raped him unconsciously! I was so stupid that I couldn't show him my face! Tell me. How would I explain?_

_Tell him that you're so sorry. _

_And?_

_Tell him how you feel for him. I mean, open up!_

_Oh… that's hard._

_Be brave, Sasori! Tell me, what do you feel for blondie?_

_I… I…_

_Love him?_

…_love him._

_Go tell him!_

* * *

That night, Sasori went to Deidara's house. When he was near, he heard some murmurs.

"Itachi-kun, thanks for bringing me home… Un…"

"Hn."

Sasori peeped in a wall and saw Deidara and Itachi in front of the gate. _What's up with Itachi?_

"Thank you, Itachi-kun. Goodnight."

Deidara was about to leave when Itachi grabbed his shoulder, held his cheeks, and kissed him. It was a firm kiss.

Sasori couldn't believe what he saw. "W-wha--

Itachi kissed Deidara slowly, and softly. "I… Love you, Deidara…"

Deidara pushed Itachi away and said, "Itachi-san… I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"I love somebody else…"

Itachi didn't ask more questions to his friend. He knew it was bad to frighten him, and he walked away. "I apologize for what I've done. I just can't control what I feel… Sorry."

"Itachi-kun…" Deidara said. "I love you as a friend only… Un."

"Then I'll wait."

Deidara knew he couldn't do anything at this time. He couldn't tell Itachi to stop loving him, for he will surely get hurt. Also, he couldn't tell Itachi that he loves Sasori. There will be a huge conflict if he does.

Sasori was so amazed. He decided to leave, and to forget about what he saw that night. He will be so traumatized to see them kiss again.

_This is just a dream, Sasori. It's not true. It's impossible…_

* * *

**A/N: Is this chapter boring for ya? For me it wasn't. I loved it so much especially the last part!! XD Anyway, I'll try to make the next chapters better. I'm not in the mood to write this time... my little brother sucks! **

**I hope some of you liked t :P Sorry! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! Give me some of your ideas and I'll try to include them in this fic. Thanks! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Apology

Itachi left. Sasori was about to leave. He was heartbroken.

He was walking away from the house, hopeless and desperate that Deidara couldn't love him back.

_Itachi loves Deidara? How could it be? _Sasori asked himself. His feet resisted to leave. Instead, it had its own way, and tried to go back. He was about to shed some of his tears, when his name was called in a distance.

"Sasori-san?" Deidara asked. "What are you doing here? Un."

Sasori couldn't face Deidara. He was so hurt, so embarrassed. He couldn't say anything, so he ran away with some sob. Deidara ran after him. He followed Sasori in the in the city, in dark alleys, anywhere he went.

"Sasori-san! Wait for me! Un!"

"Go away Deidara! Go home!" Sasori cried. _I don't want to hurt you again. Sorry._

While running, Diedara tumbled. When he was about to stand, Sasori's image was already gone. He walked back home in despair, and closed his eyes over is tears. _What wrong with him?_

Deidara felt the sudden breeze that made his hair sway with the wind. He was on the point of taking a single step, when he saw a shadow of a person behind.

"Deidara…" the voice murmured.

_Sasori-san?_

"…I'm sorry."

Deidara couldn't believe that single word from Sasori took away the grief he felt that night. Gladly, he embraced him and placed his head on his shoulder. _Deidara, this is the moment of truth! Tell him you love him!_

Sasori felt the warmth of Deidara's body. His hands were moving suddenly, longing to embrace Deidara back. But he didn't._ What would he think, Sasori? That you love him? _

_But wait! Should I tell him?_

_Oh well… Embrace him. After that, tell him what you feel for him._

Sasori was about to embrace Deidara, but Deidara suddenly released. _Deidara! Tell him!_

"S-sasori-san… I…"

Sasori looked carefully at Deidara.

"I… I…"

_Come on, Deidara! Tell me you love me… _Sasori begs.

"I'm sorry to embrace you… I was just so shocked when you said sor--"

Sasori was firmly embracing Deidara. "That's it?" He whispered near Deidara's ears. "You wouldn't say anything more important?"

"Uh… S-sasori-san… Nothing else. I forgive you for your "crime" to me yesterday. Un."

Sasori was filled with misery. He set Deidara free from his hug. _I shouldn't love him anymore. Or else, I'll just get hurt over and over again._

_Sasori-san seems to be different. Un_. "Sasori-san! Would you like some tea? I'll prepare some for you! Un." He smiled cheerfully.

_Sasori, what would you do?! If I were you, I would stop this love stuff with this guy. Don't torture yourself, idiot! And, if you start to be nice with him, he will surely feel that both of you are friends! Do you want that to happen, I suppose. _

_No… NO! I DON"T! HMPH! I WILL ALWAYS BE THE SCHOOL BULLY, THE SCHOOL HOTTIE, AND I WILL NEVER BE A GAY! "_I don't want to go inside your house, sassy boy. Go home!" Sasori said, trying to be as grumpy as he could. "Your tea would make people sick!"

"What's wrong with you, Sasori-san? Un." _Hmph! Perhaps, he couldn't make some delicious tea as I do._

"I'll leave. Hmph!"

Sasori left Deidara alone.

_Sasori-san's a weirdo today, huh? Anyway, he apologized sincerely. That would be okay for this time… Un._

* * *

**A/N: It was a very short chapter, but it was good, I guess. I love Deisaso forever! XD! Oh no! Sasori decided to stop loving Deidara! But the question is, could he? What would happen to them?! Sasori, if you are reading, I'm telling you, YOU'RE SUCH A SCAREDY CAT!! Why would you give up your love for Deidara? Because you were hurt?! Wtf! **

**Gosh! Sorry… I was just affected with my feelings… :P**

**I want you to REVIEW, please! You have read this chapter, and you're not reviewing?! Man! Your review counts! Yes, I'm talking to nobody else but **_**YOU**_**. Go press the button down there, and type something nice, ok? Please?! NOTE: I will be **_**very**_** pleased if you do review. I will **_**surely**_** be :D ****EACH REVIEW COUNTS****. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7: Locked Up

**A/N: There's lemon in this chap…**

* * *

"Sasori," the principal muttered. "We, the administration, have decided to give you a punishment."

Sasori heard him. The principal's words echoed in his head. He stood up, swiftly, and said, "What? But why?" His hands longed to punch his desk.

"You did a lot of violations Sasori." he said. "Later in the afternoon, go to the small room, at the back of the gym."

"What is there?" Sasori was forced to ask. "What should I do?"

"Use the cleaning materials there, and clean the floor and the windows starting from class 1-A to class 1-J. Is it clear?"

Deidara looked right at Sasori. He was standing, emotionless, and bothered. Deidara raised his hand, and said, "Mr. Principal, I would like to help Sasori-san do the cleaning." He swallowed his saliva. "Please, sir. Un,"

Sasori looked at Deidara, who seems like so persevered. _What the hell is this man doing?_

"No problem. Only you can help." the principal said, and left.

* * *

That noon, Sasori started his work. He walked through the gym, with Deidara, following him like a shadow.

"Sasori-san, um… Can I call you my danna? Un." He mumbled. "I'm always here ready to serve you."

Sasori stopped walking, and gave an intent look at Deidara's shining eyes. "Shut up. Just call me anything you want, but I don't care, fool."

They continued walking, and at last, they've arrived. They went inside the small room, loaded with boxes, damaged desks, cleaning tuff— all piled up, which made the room even smaller. The room had a small window high up.

Sasori was about to go out, when he realized the door was lock. The lock had damage for a long time, but it wasn't repaired.

"What shall we do now, Sasori-danna? It's so hot inside this room. Un."

"I'll try to open it." Sasori punched, kicked, and all sorts of ways to open the lock, but they were all useless. "I guess we need to stay here until someone goes near this room, and we'll ask for help."

"But there are no other people out there at this moment." Deidara looked in the small window. "The sun's setting. We also cannot fit that window, Sasori-danna. Un."

* * *

Hours have passed, but no one outside to help the two boys locked inside a small, humid room.

"Sasori-danna, it's so hot in here." They sat apart on the dusty floor; the tips of their knees were touching each other's, since the space left was only a few meters wide.

Sasori started unbuttoning his shirt.

Deidara watched closely to Sasori's trunk, while the buttons were opened one by one. "S-sasori-danna, w-why are you doing that? Un." he said, panting, and dripping sweat from his face and body.

"If I were you, I would also remove my shirt." Sasori panted. "It's too hot here, and there's no air. We need to get cool, Deidara." He said, tossing his shirt on the pile of things.

Deidara began unbuttoning his shirt, and after that, also tossed it away. They were too quiet, and the only thing they heard was the chirping of the birds in the orange-blue sky.

Deidara stood up, and wiped off the dust on his pants. He then felt cramps on his legs because of the very long time he was sitting, motionless, on the small space. He tripped, and fell over Sasori. They found their selves lying on the dirty floor, with Deidara on top of Sasori. Their sweat-flooded trunks were touching each other, and some of Deidara's sweat on the face dripped on Sasori's cheek.

_Deidara, this is your chance! Un! _

_Sasori, don't! _

_But I can't help it!_

They stared blankly at each other's glowing eyes. Sasori did the first move. His hand gradually removed Deidara's pants, and licked his lip. His other hand held Deidara's hair, and gently stroked it.

Deidara felt the warm tongue of Sasori, and kissed him back. He removed Sasori's pants...

* * *

The next morning, they woke up, still bathed in sweat. They heard the voices of the students outside, and hurriedly wore their clothes.

"Deidara," Sasori said, in a slightly angry manner. "It doesn't mean I like you when I did that to you."

"I know, Sasori-danna. Well, who would like a stupid fool like me? Un." He was obviously miserable, but his lips tried to smile.

Sasori gazed at Deidara's face. His words struck Sasori's heart once again.

"But it was fun, right? Un." He laughed like a gentle child. "It was my first time."

"Me too. You took a way my virginity, brat." Sasori said.

Finally, someone opened the door. They were free. But, Sasori wasn't able to do his punishment.

"Sasori-danna, it's alright. I'll help you explain. Un." Deidara smiled at Sasori and patted his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh! That lemon was the probably the most lemony one I've made! God! I'm not like this before; maybe I was just influenced by the fics I've read. Oh well, I didn't update for a quite ****long time, so I apologize. I was just very busy in the past few days. I made this chap before I submit it. I was rushing, because I know some of you were waiting for so long. Sorry, _if_ there were words that were uncorrectly spelled. I hope you enjoyed this chap although it was rushed :D**

**Please REVIEW, ok? Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 8: Rival

"Sasori-san…" the principal said, making a fierce look at Sasori. "You were not able to do as you were asked."

Deidara looked at Sasori. He was emotionless. "Mr. Principal, I can explain. Un." He said.

"What is it, Diedara-san?"

"We were locked inside that room, sir."

"Alright… Start again later. I want a dust-free corridor, understood?" His voice turned lower and cold. "If you don't finish your work, both of you will be suspended for a week."

Sasori heard those sharp words. He then made up his mind, and shouted in an annoyed manner, "Sir, Deidara doesn't deserve this punishment! Why do you have to suspend him?"

"He chose to help you. That means, he agreed in all possible consequences."

Deidara smiled at Sasori. "I'm always here, danna. Un."

* * *

"Kisame-san, Sasori was different these past few days." Hidan mumbled. "He doesn't bully, nor do such reckless things."

"Sasori-san, eh? Yes. I have noticed that. He became terribly different since we had our excursion."

* * *

"Sasori-danna," said Deidara, mopping the floor. "Um… what if we don't finish this work today?"

"Both of us will be suspended for a week." His face turned into an uneasy one. "You are such a stupid brat, Deidara!"

Deidara paused for a while.

"You shouldn't have helped! I did all of those mess, and you don't know about it!" Sasori was so fuming that moment. He stood in front of Deidara, and his right hand punched the wall near Deidara's face.

Deidara, with a calm face, stared at Sasori's eyes. "Sasori-danna, how many times should I tell you that I'm here to help you? That you are my danna? Un."

Sasori's anger suddenly vanished. He removed his hand. _Thank you Deidara. _He wanted to embrace Deidara that time, but Diedara's gentle face stopped him. He could only say thank you to Deidara. Nothing else. "Thank you, Deidara." He said, picking up the rug on the floor. "Alright. Let's get this work done."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Deidara-san? Sasori-san?" Someone asked.

"Itachi?" Sasori's eyes widened in surprise, and in hatred. "Why are you here? Go home; you will disturb us."

Itachi didn't mind Sasori. He looked right at Deidara, and said, "Deidara-san, I apologize about last night."

Deidara stared at Itachi's passionate eyes. "Itachi-kun, I forg--"

"Itachi! Go home!" Sasori shouted. He was avoiding Itachi to go near Deidara.

"What's wrong, Sasori-san?" Itachi asked. "I know you were there last night."

"What?"

"Are you jealous?"

Sasori didn't respond for some time. "I'm not."

Itachi began to be impatient. "If you like Diedara-san, I'm your greatest rival."

Deidara was shocked. _Sasori-danna likes me? Impossible…_

Sasori was angry. "I don't like Deidara! If you love him, I don't care. Just don't disturb us."

Those dreadful words of Sasori depressed Deidara. _I told you it's impossible. Un._ His trembling lips forced to smile, and he could hardly speak. His words were chilling in his throat. "I-it's alright, Itachi-kun… I f-forgive you. Un." He said, turning his back at the two men and continued mopping the floor. _Deidara, it's okay…_

"Deidara-san," Itachi said worriedly. "I'll help you, Deidara."

Sasori didn't oppose. He was motionless, with guilt. _What was it I said? That I do not like Deidara?_ He watched Deidara. _He looks upset. Sasori, what have you done?!_ He was so ashamed of himself. _I will never hurt you anymore, Diedara. I promise. _

_

* * *

_

Next day….

"Sasori-san and Deidara-san, I congratulate both of you for finishing your task." Principal said, fixing his eyeglasses.

"We did it, Sasori-danna! Un!" Deidara raised his arms in happiness.

* * *

"Thank you, Itachi-kun!" Deidara rejoiced, and gave Itachi a cheerful smile. "Sasori-danna, thank him."

Sasori didn't want to speak. However, it was Itachi who helped them, so he was forced. "I--

"Don't thank me, Sasori-san." Itachi said coldly. "I know what you don't want to."

Sasori couldn't control his temper. "I'll beat you someday, Itachi." He muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Was it a boring chap? I think it was. So, can you please tell me about your opinion? I would like to hear from you this time. Was it a wrong choice to make Itachi the rival of Sasori? Come on, tell me your opinion in that particular question, or, if you don't have any answer, just tell me what you feel about this chap— if it was boring, or something. **

**Your answer might be able t help me A LOT in writing this fic. YOUR review is IMPORTANT for me. **

**I thank you SO MUCH to those who will share their thoughts. Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 9: I Loved You Before

"Hn?" Itachi got and opened the letter on his desk, seeing the note on the scrap of paper. It said:

_Itachi, _

_Meet me at the rooftop at dismissal. I will expect you there._

_Sasori_

Itachi didn't react. He stood up and approached Sasori. "Sasori-san," He said, looking blankly at the redhead. "I don't want any conflict with you. Stop this." He mumbled, crumpling the paper in his palm.

Sasori didn't talk for a moment. He stood up face to face with Itachi; his eyes were fiery that time. "I know you, Itachi. I know you'll come."

* * *

That noon, Itachi and Sasori met at the rooftop. They were standing right in front of each other. Itachi lowered his head, gazing at the ground. "What do you want, Sasori-san?"

Sasori made a few steps closer to Itachi. He was fuming, that he couldn't control it and punched Itachi on his left cheek. His eyes were gazing at Itachi's eyes. He then began to shout, "Itachi, will you stop acting that Deidara belongs to you?! He isn't yours!"

Itachi's crimson eyes looked blankly at Sasori. He was calm, but behind his peaceful face was a fiery spirit, striving to get out. "I didn't intend to annoy you." He said. "I do not want any conflict, Sasori-san. I suppose you are acting so immature. You turn small things into big problems."

Sasori's voice lowered. "Yes, maybe I'm just too immature. I'm so overacting. But be warned." Sasori grasped Itachi's collar and lifted him a few inches away from the ground. "Don't you aver go near Deidara again, Itachi." He pointed a finger on Itachi's face. "If you do, I'll punch you for real." He loosened the grasp and turned back. "I'm leaving. I warn you, Itachi."

Itachi, fixing his collar, began to speak. "Do you have feelings for Deidara?"

Sasori's face frowned. "What's it to you?"

"I want to know. Tell me."

_Sasori, don't tell him! Control yourself! _"Nothing. Actually, I h-hate him…"

"You lie."

"Stop, Itachi!" Sasori shouted.

* * *

'_I hate him… I hate him… I hate him…' _

Those words were like sharp thorns pricking Deidara's heart at that moment. He was there, peeping behind the door. He was freezing. He was still. His feet made a sudden twitch, and started walking downstairs. _I was a fool. I thought danna loved me. Un._

* * *

Itachi stared at Sasori, who couldn't look directly into his eyes.

"I see not you, but _through_ you." Itachi stated. "You're lying."

"Stop!" Sasori said, covering his ears with his shivering hands, and swayed his head left and right. "Go away!" his eyeballs were bursting. His nerves were appearing. Some of his saliva crawled out of his mouth. He was insane.

* * *

"_Itachi, um… I made ice cream for you."_

"_Hn."_

"_Here. It's your favorite flavor, choco marshmallow."_

"_Sasori-san…"_

"_Um… I… like you, Itachi."_

"_Hn." _

* * *

"_Sasori?! Tell me it's not true."_

"_Yes, grandma Chiyo. I'm gay."_

"_What have you done to yourself, Sasori?!"_

"_I like Itachi."_

"_Itachi's parents told me that they will be leaving tomorrow. They will go to London and Itachi will continue his studies there."_

"_W-what?! He said nothing to me!"_

"_Sasori, forget about him… You should be strong like a man."_

* * *

Sasori remembered the past. He was so confused, now that he and his ex-lover, Itachi, love Deidara. He was terribly confused. Suddenly, he found out he was sealed in Itachi's body. He felt the warmth and softness of Itachi's arms.

"Sasori-san, I came back here in Japan to end our relationship before." Itachi whispered. "You are now only my friend, now that Deidara occupies my entire heart."

"I myself want to stop that relationship. And, I don't take you as a friend. You are my rival. Let go of me."

Itachi freed Sasori from his embrace. "Hn."

"I will never recall our past— our _dreadful_ past."

* * *

**A/N: WHAAAAAT?! Sasori was a GAY before?! OH.MY.GOSH. He said he loved Itachi!! What the hell! Now, two ex-lovers are battling for a new guy! **

**Oh no… Deidara was hurt when he heard his danna's heartbreaking words… What will happen to him; to his relationship with Sasori? Oh, sorry if you find the characters OOC. **

**Okay, ****please tell me how you feel, and try to give me your ideas****. BUT, ****no lemons****, ok? I'm trying to correct ALL of my sins to Jesus Christ. I don't want to go be a bad person, who disobeyed one of the 10 commandments! (I dunno what commandment is Lust) I'm just a high school student, and I'm doing all those lemons?! NO WAY!! T.T**

**Please don't be disappointed. I'm so sorry… I will try my VERY best to make this story a good one. I PROMISE! I'll make more kissing scenes and other fluff to make it more exciting. That's the only way I could think of. Sorry guys!**

**Once again, I apologize dearly. Please do finish reading this fic even though there will be no more lemons… I'm so SORRY! ****PLEASE. TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT MY DECISION****. Send a PM, or review… anything. Sorry… :( **

**Please review! Thanks! :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Sacrifice

**A/N: Warning: This chappie is heartbreaking. Read please!**

* * *

"I told you, Deidara! He doesn't like you!" Deidara talked to his reflection in the mirror inside the restroom. "He hates you, and you have no choice but to get out of his life. Un."… "But how?"

"Deidara-san…" a voice uttered.

"Itachi-kun?" Deidara said, facing Itachi. His eyes were flooded with tears, but he tried to wipe it off with his fingers. "I'm so emotional today, Un."

"I know."

"I was there, Itachi-kun. I was there when he said he hates me." Deidara's tears came flowing from his eyes. However, a fake smile appeared from his face. 'Deidara, you're stupid.', he always tell me. I do not react with that, but inside me, it's so painful. Un. … "I force myself to smile; I was like an insane guy. I'm always doing things for him, but, instead I hear 'thank you', I hear 'go away, brat!' Deidara wiped off his tears and sprinkled water in his face. "What should I do, Itachi-kun? Un."

Itachi's heart was sealed with agony and misery that moment. He was hurt seeing Deidara cry; he couldn't do anything for him. He was useless. He doesn't know what to do. Will I help Deidara? Will I give up my love for him? Will I choose the happiness of Deidara, or mine?

"Itachi-kun?" Deidara asked.

Itachi was awakened from his deep thoughts. "Hn."

"What? Un."

"I couldn't help you, Deidara." He said coldly.

"I understand." Deidara said in despair. "Itachi-kun, can you just please comfort me? Un."

Itachi walked closely to Deidara and gave him a firm hug. "I'm sorry." he spoke softly. He then brushed away the hair covering Deidara's eye, and placed a sweet, simple kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Deidara walked home heartbroken. He did everything to get closer to Sasori, but it seems like he's getting farther. _There's no true love. It's stupid__. Un._ He wandered around the city; different thoughts were passing through his mind. His heart was dying in despair. Voices of people, cries of babies, and noises of cars— they were like an orchestra in Deidara's ears. He his eyes were rolling left and right, and he was smiling and crying at the same time. He closed his eyes and made a few steps. _Am I in heaven? Un._

A sudden flash happened. The calm faces of the people turned surprised. An ambulance came with its loud noise. The blood-spattered man was carried. His head was wounded, his body was still.

* * *

"What?!" Sasori was trembling. "Where is Deidara?!" He went promptly to the hospital. He got the room number and hurried. When Sasori arrived, almost all of his classmates were there. "W-what happened?"

No one respond. Tears were flowing from their reddish eyes; some were praying, some were hopeless. Sasori walked through the white floor, and gazed at glass window. He nearly cried, but he closed his eyes to prevent his tears from dripping.

Itachi tapped Sasori's shoulder. "I need to tell you something." he said in a low voice tone.

They headed at theb back of the hospital where there were no people. "What do want to say?" Sasori asked.

"After we talk, I saw Deidara in the restroom."

Sasori's dull face turned into an curious one. "What happened?!"

"He was hurt... he always tried to look after you, yet you always break his heart." He paused for a while, "But you are not the reason of this accident."

"What do you mean?"

"I am the one who caused all these."… "I should have told him you love him." he said, facing down.

Sasori's anger arose. "You bastard!" Sasori shouted; his hands began to clench. "This will not happen if you didn't become greedy!" Sasori punched Itachi on the face over and over again. "Bastard! You are a demon!" he said, punching Itachi's face with great power. Some of his tears dripped from his cheek, and he wiped them off.

Sasori paused for some time. Itachi got the chance to speak. "Punch me harder, Sasori-san."… "Kill me if you could."

Sasori, panting, tried to speak. "I… will… not… kill… you…" He punched his own face, "_We_ did this to Deidara."

Itachi wiped off the blood from his nose. "Hn."

* * *

Sasori and Itachi were back at Deidara's room. The operation was done, and the doctor went out of the room. His expression was unexplainable. They heard his bare words, "Deidara will die in a few days because of his heart sickness."

The place was filled with grief. They were shedding tears when the doctor suddenly spoke, "You can save his life by giving him a healthy heart. That's the most effective way."

"I will give him my heart." Itachi said.

"Itachi?" Sasori gazed at him in amazement. "Are you serious?"

"Hn."

* * *

That night, Itachi was examined, and he was approved. Everyone was outside, waiting for the results. The glass window was blocked by the light-blue curtains inside the room. Before the start of the operation, Itachi called Sasori.

Sasori entered the room, and smelled the scent of medicine. "Itachi?"

Itachi looked at the bed beside his, and saw the pale, beautiful face of Deidara. He was desperate to sacrifice his own life for the one he loved dearly. He never said 'I love you' to him, but Deidara will surely know it when he dies. He then looked at Sasori's sorrowful face, and stared at Sasori's eyes as if he was saying something.

"I will take care of him for you, Itachi." Sasori said, trying his best not to cry. He held Itachi's trembling hand, kissed it passionately, for it will surely be the last. "I have loved you, Itachi."

* * *

The morning sunshine showed itself at last. Birds were chirping outside Deidara's room; the cool breeze made the curtain sway. Sasori was beside Deidara, stroking his soft, blond hair gently. Tobi was sleeping on a chair, embracing his teddy. Others went home, and some were buying fruits. Kisame and Hidan knew Sasori's feelings for Deidara, so they decided to leave them together inside the room. Itachi was peaceful at last. He was smiling when he died, and he was not guilty with his decision.

Sasori was always there, day and night. He assured that Deidara was out harm's way.

A few days later, Deidara woke up. He first saw Sasori's face. He then saw everyone's sweet smiles.

"Welcome back, Deidara." Aki-sensei said.

Deidara noticed something. Where is Itachi? The smiles were vanished in a flash. Itachi is gone.

When Deidara knew the truth, he cried, and remembered his moments with Itachi. He remembered the weird times whenever he says "Hn.", also, the serious glares and the calm face. He remembered his sweet kiss on his forehead. He didn't know it was his last touch to Itachi's skin. Deidara was happy for his friend, not because he had saved his life, but for finding a better place, where he can be peaceful forever.

* * *

**A/N: T.T (speechless)…**

**Huhuhu… I cried so much! It was so heartbreaking…! T.T Oh yeah. Itachi was OOC in some scenes. Anyway, this was a very sad chap! I was inspired by Itachi's death in the manga. Awww… he's such a loving brother… Sasuke is so lucky!**

**P.S. The next chaps will truly be a Deisaso. No other pairing, because Itachi is gone. **

**T.T Please review! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11: When I Kiss Him

**A/N: Okay, this is a pure Deisaso chapter... (:**

* * *

Deidara relaxed on his bed, feeling chills all over. He stared at the window, seeing the tiny white dots of snow falling from the frozen sky. He placed his hand on his head and felt the heat. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. He was not feeling well that Saturday dawn, but he walked all the way through the door and opened it. "Brat, may I get in? It's freezing cold here outside." It was Sasori, chilling from coldness of the place. "Okay, Sasori-danna. Un." Deidara said, also freezing.

They headed to the living room where Deidara lit the fireplace to obtain some warmth. He placed his hand near the fire so that the trembling of his hands would stop, "Sasori-danna, where were you from? Un." Sasori heard Deidara's frail voice. He walked near Deidara, who was sitting by the fire, and covered him with his thick, warm coat. "I came from the frickin' church."

Deidara giggled inwardly, "Woah! Are you really Sasori-danna?! I don't think my danna could last an hour or two inside the church, hearing the priest's preaching! Un." He gave his danna a frozen smile made by his pale lips. Sasori smirked, "Don't mind about that." He made an intent look at Deidara's colorless cheeks, "Are you fine?" He placed his hand on Deidara's forehead. "You're sick, stupid! What have you done?!"

Deidara nodded. "Nothing. My body ached and I had a high fever since yesterday. Un." He coughed. "I'm feeling much better today. Un." He tried to be as cheerful as usual.

"You need something warm." Sasori stood up and attempted to go to the kitchen, but Deidara stopped him. "It's alright, danna. I'll prepare you some tea. Un."

"Brat, don't forc--

"Sasori-danna," Deidara said. "Would you like some biscuits? Un." He made slow steps going to the kitchen. In one of his steps, he lost his balance. Good, Sasori caught him. Sasori held his cold hands, "If I were you, I would take some rest." he said. "Go to sleep."

Sasori brought Deidara inside his room. He pulled the blanket over Deidara's body to keep him warm. He prepared some tea and food. Deidara watched Sasori's movements. "Sasori-danna," he coughed. "Thank you. Un."

"You need to get well soon, stupid brat." Sasori sat by the bed. "If you don't, then I'll thrash you." Sasori tried to be as rude as he could. _But is it the right choice? _he thought.

"Yes, Sasori-danna." Deidara closed his eyes.

While Deidara was taking a deep, peaceful sleep, Sasori got the chance to kiss his lips. He quietly leaned forward, and slowly moved his face closer to Deidara's face. He placed his nose on Deidara's pale cheek. Then, he lightly moved his lips, and landed it over Deidara's freezing lips. His hand held his chin while kissing him in his most hushed moment.

After some time, Sasori left Deidara's house.

* * *

The next day, Sasori went back in Deidara's house to check him. Deidara felt better and could make more steps. They were sitting at the sofa when Deidara spoke, "Sasori-danna…" he tilted his head in embarrassment, "can you please… um…" Sasori looked at him, "What is it?"

"Would you mind if I ask you to come with me anywhere? Un." he faced Sasori and stared at the redhead's bright eyes. "Please?" Sasori didn't respond, but he grabbed Deidara's hand tightly and rushed outside, "Let's go." Deidara, feeling the tightness of the grasp, started to be confused, "What are you doing, danna?! Un!"

"We are going to many places." Sasori said. His hand lessened the tightness. "This stroll could make you feel better."

Deidara was touched with his danna's sweet words; he felt the sweetness in his lips, and in his heart. He realized he was just wearing pajamas, and it's definitely awkward. "Sasori-danna, uh… I have to change my clothes! Un."

Deidara tried to release, but Sasori pulled Deidara even harder, "No." He took off his sweater, and wore it to Deidara. "That will give you warmth." Deidara couldn't speak. He blushed terribly that moment. _My danna is so sweet! Un!_

They enjoyed the day together, even though they tried to cover it. Deidara lately noticed that Sasori has been holding his hand from the very start of their walk. He blushed again, and thought, _Sasori-danna's hand is so smooth, soft, and sexy! Un._

"What are you thinking again, stupid brat?!" Sasori glared at Deidara.

"Nothing, danna. un."

While they were walking, Deidara stopped. He looked at the grey atmosphere. "Danna…" he closed his eyes and felt the light touch of the snow on his face. Sasori paused, "What?" Deidara put his head back in its normal position, smiling again, trying to be as lively as possible, "Thank you. Un." He went close to his danna, giving him a fast embrace, so that Sasori couldn't resist. Sasori cupped Deidara's cheek with his hand, feeling so anxious. _Will I kiss this idiot?_

Deidara was expecting Sasori to kiss him; he closed his eyes and raised his lips, setting it in a position ready to kiss. He thought, _Will he?_

Sasori almost smiled. _What the hell is this Deidara thinking?! That I will kiss him?_

_But will I?_

_Of course. This is the chance, Sasori. _

They were motionless for a while. Sasori began moving his thumb, making it touch Deidara's close eyelids. _Nah! No more choice! _His head leaned forward. Deidara's lips nearly smiled. Sasori's lips touched Deidara's while his tongue drew closer and licked Deidara's lower lip with passion. After a few seconds, he released from Deidara's mouth.

Deidara thought, _GOD! THAT KISS WAS SO FAST, SASORI-DANNA! WISH YOU COULD MAKE IT LONGER AND MAKE ME BREATHLESS! UN!_

* * *

When they arrived home, silence approached. They were sitting on the sofa, when Deidara spoke, "Danna, will you sleep here for the night? I would feel even better if you do." He gave a simple smile.

"I will." Sasori said. "But don't be noisy, brat."

They went in the room, locked the door, closed the curtains, and lit a little candle with its frail, flickering light. Deidara and Sasori rested on the soft bed. They were so close with each other, but still, they were feeling awkward with their position. Their backs were facing each other.

After a few sleepless hours, Deidara turned back, and placed his hand on Sasori's waist; his cheek was touching Sasori's back. Then, Sasori turned and kissed Deidara on his nose. "I've promised Itachi to take good care of you, Deidara." he whispered. Deidara tightened his grasp on Sasori's waist while burying his face in his body. "Haven't I told you I love you, danna? Un."

Sasori was amazed. "Not yet." He blinked his eyes, and when he opened it, Deidara's face was so close to his; he couldn't take it anymore. His hands were making sudden twitches. "I love you, Sasori-danna." Deidara said, blushing. "Although you hate me sometimes, I couldn't stop loving you. Un."

Sasori touched Deidara's lips afterward. His two fingers were moving over the lower lip. Deidara caught his hand and started kissing Sasori's right index finger. "Your finger tastes sweet, danna." he said, continuing his kiss. Sasori quickly took away his hand from Deidara. "What's the problem, dan--

Deidara was surprised by the sudden action of Sasori. His lips were again, kissing Deidara's, and his hands firmly held his cheeks. That kiss lasted for a long time, and they paused, for they were breathless. "Stupid…" Sasori said, panting. "You are the most stupid person I've ever met! You annoy me always because of your boisterous mouth!" Deidara couldn't speak. He was in total confusion. "But," Sasori said, now in a calm tone, "You have driven me crazy." _I love you._ he thought.

Deidara couldn't speak. His heart was trembling, and his soul couldn't control itself. "Oh I love you, danna! Un." he said, embracing Sasori. Suddenly, something passed in his mind, "You fooled me, Sasori-danna! You acted like you hate me!" Deidara began to make rude glares at Sasori. He was cute though.

"So?" Sasori said, raising an eyebrow. "What's it to you?"

"I HATE YOU, DANNA! UN!" Deidara blushed so red. "You fooled me!" He tried to be as rude as possible.

"Whatever, brat." Sasori said.

"Whatever, brat." Deidara echoed. He suddenly glimpsed at his danna and saw him trying to sleep. Deidara planned to tease him.

Deidara shouted, "I HATE YOU, DANNA! UN!" Sasori was surprised by that very roaring yell. He was annoyed. _What is this Deidara saying?! Does he really hate me?!_ he thought. "What did you say?! You hat--

He found himself being held and kissed by Deidara. He couldn't resist, and kissed him back, "You're such a stupid idiot, Deidara."

* * *

**A/N: YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT. YES, IT IS THE ONE YOU'RE THINKING RIGHT NOW.**

**I was so crazy while making this chapter! (squeals) Sasori is so sexy! Deidara is so cool! I love Deisaso forever!! **

**By the way, this fic nearly comes to an end. Awww… I'll miss you! I'll finish this fic most probably before school begins ****AGAIN****. (e.e) Hmph! Back to books, exams, pressure … god! T.T But I'm quite excited though (:**

**If I could, I'll write more fics every weekend, or during my free time because I'll **_**surely **_**have A LOT of homeworks. Grrr… I'll also try to write during holidays… :D**

**Please review! ****I'll be very much pleased if you do.**** Thank you! :D**


	13. Chapter 12: Revenge

Deidara woke up, finding Sasori's face at the side of his waist. "Danna!" he shouted, making a red face. "What have we done?! Un." Sasori's eyes slowly opened. He spoke in a drowsy tone, "You wanted this, don't you?" He swayed his hands over Deidara's chest.

"Um… Uh…" Deidara sighed, "Yes, Sasori-danna. Un." He then remembered something— they were late for school. "Sasori-danna! Get ready! Quickly! Un."

They hurried and Deidara lent Sasori his uniform. "Danna, wear this. Un."

"It'll be very loose." Sasori said. "You are so skinny, brat."

"I don't care, Sasori-danna. J-just wear it! Un." Deidara insisted.

* * *

"Where are they?" Aki-sensei asked.

Hidan and Kisame smirked, "Maybe they had their 'honeymoon', Aki-sensei." They made nasty grins afterward.

"If they don't make it in ten seconds, they couldn't take their test." Aki began counting. "One... two…" and so on. In his last second, "Te--

"We're here! Un." shouted Deidara, kneeling on the floor for he was out of breath. Sasori leaned at the door frame, panting.

* * *

"Is this Sasori?" a leader of a gang asked. They were four guys from the other school. "We'll teach this redhead a lesson…"

One of the members asked, "That picture was taken yesterday in the park." he scowled. "He was with this blonde and I think she is his girlfriend."

The leader got the cigarette from his mouth and rubbed it against Sasori's face in the photo. "Let's make the blonde as the bait." He grinned, "Here we come, Sasori."

* * *

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara ran toward Sasori. "Would you like to go with me in my house? Un."

Sasori put his hands in his pocket, "No, brat. I have no time for you."

Deidara started complaining to his rude danna, "What?! Sasori-danna, don't you like to do it again? Un."

Kisame and Hidan were with Sasori that time, and started to tease him. "Sasori-san, I know what he's saying… Do it! We know it's exciting!" They grinned.

Irritated, Sasori grabbed Deidara's chin and whispered in his ears, "Don't be a lustful brat, Deidara."

Deidara sighed. "Okay, danna. As you wish. Un." He walked away and went to other places first before going home. _Sasori-danna is so corny! I know he likes it, but he was just shy because his frickin friends were there_. Un! he thought.

"Sasori-san, I know what that he means…" Hidan smirked. "He saw your fuckin dick last night, didn't he?"

Sasori didn't respond, and his face turned red. To hide his blushing face from Hidan, he faced Kisame and said, "You said you're treating me today, Kisame-san" He glared. "You SAID it."

* * *

It was evening when Deidara stopped wandering in the city. He was so damn tired, and decided to take the shortcut to their house. He passed a dark, small path with broad walls on both sides. It was dark, for the street light was far away. Was it the right choice? He suddenly heard footsteps behind, and he walked faster… and faster… then he ran…

There was total darkness on the way, so he couldn't see anything. He accidentally bumped something. "S-sorry. Un." he said, trembling. "Please, let me go. Un." There were voices around him, but he couldn't see how many they are.

Suddenly, he felt someone holding his jaw. "What do want?! Un." Deidara held the hand and tried to remove it, but it was hard. It was strong. He was surprised when he heard the man speak very close his face, "You know Sasori, right girl?" he whispered. Deidara knew they want his danna. "I don't know him! Let go! Un." he retorted.

"Liar!" the man said. He hit Deidara on his stomach. _What's happening? Un._

When Deidara opened his eyes, he found himself inside a small room. It was dirty and partly empty. There were few wooden boxes at one side, and on the floor were several cigarette butts. There was light, and it was blinking. He also saw three men sitting on the boxes, drinking some alcoholic drinks. One of them spoke, "Want some?" They laughed.

Deidara recognized their clothes— they were form Shonen High, a school known for its athletic students and excellent varsity teams. "What a shame. Un." he thought.

He was about to escape, since the door was a few steps away from his left. But, his body was tied in a post. His hands were tied together. He couldn't escape.

The leader went inside the room and smiled at Deidara. "Your boyfriend will come sooner or later, cutie pie." Deidara was so annoyed with him. "What the heck are you?! I am a man, stupid! Un!" he shouted, trying his best to free himself. "What do you need from Sasori-danna?! Un!"

"We just want to teach him his lesson." the leader said. Deidara asked, "What lesson?"

"He almost killed us before. He was so boastful. He thought he was always the coolest person, and it sucks. Tsss… He punched our faces, until we were so bloody. The bad part is, he just left us and didn't care."

"But he had changed! Un!" Deidara yelled.

"Leader, call Sasori now." the leader got the phone and dialed Sasori's number. "Sasori, remember me?"

Deidara's eyes widened, "Sasori-danna! Don't listen to him! Un!" He shouted as loud as he can, so that Sasori could hear him.

* * *

"Who are you?" Sasori asked. "Is that Deidara's voice?"

* * *

"Yes, it is… And we are planning to kill him."

* * *

"W-what are you saying?! Don't you ever hurt Deidara!"

* * *

"Come here quickly if you want to see your friend alive. But don't bring anyone with you. No police! Remember that, Sasori." he grinned. "We are in the abandoned storage room of Toshi restaurant in the second street near the dark alley. See you soon." then he hanged up.

* * *

"Don't dare to touch Deidara, you bastard! Hello? Hello?!"

Sasori hurried to his destination. _Deidara, what's happening?_

After some time, Sasori arrived in the room. He opened the door, shaking, and found Deidara inside. Deidara was sitting on the floor, trying to endure the pain of his bruise on the right side of his mouth. "What happened, Deidara?!" Sasori asked, very confused.

Sasori glared at the men, "What have you done?!"

"The leader replied, "He was just too noisy that it almost broke our eardrums."

Sasori lowered his head, "I remember you guys… I apologize." The leader stood up and grabbed Sasori's collar, "And now you apologize?! We will never forgive you, Sasori!" He punched Sasori's face so hard. "Now, we'll crush you!"

"Stop!" Deidara was trying to let go, but he couldn't. "Sasori-danna, why don't you fight them?! I know you can! Un!"

The men were punching, kicking, and hitting Sasori with different objects, but Sasori didn't fight back. He was bloody red, and he could hardly stand. His head was bleeding. His wounds were huge_. I will bear this pain for you, brat. I will not fight for your protection,_ he thought while staring at the worried Deidara. He saw some tears falling from his beautiful azure eyes. All he could do that time is to show him that's he's so thankful. His bleeding lips made a little smile, and he was saying goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Sasori… I didn't update for some time because I had this damn writer's block! (slaps face) XP Anyway, I would like to thank the ones who reviewed, and to those who liked my fic. Thank ya, guys! ****IF YOU THINK THIS IS THE LAST CHAP, NO IT ISN'T.**

**If you have read this chap, PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT YOUR REVIEW COULD HELP A LOT. ****Thank you! (: **


	14. Chapter 13: Deidara's Itchy Butt

**A/N: This chap is funny later. I can't imagine Sasori... nah!! Just read it!**

* * *

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara shouted, pulling his body away from the post. "You bastards! Stay away from my danna! Un." He was so angry.

He saw a blade not far away from him, and he reached out for it using his feet. He got it, and tried to get it with his mouth to cut the rope.

Meanwhile, while he was striving hard to escape, Sasori was flooded with blood. The men didn't stop, and they were enjoying. "How does it fell, Sasori?!" the leader exclaimed. "Isn't it relaxing?!" he grinned.

Sasori endured the pain although his body was giving up. He thought about Deidara. What would happen to him if I leave? Deidara released from the rope; his wrists were wounded in the tightness and the pressure. He picked up a metal bar on the floor, which has some splatters of Sasori's blood. Determined to take the risks to save his Sasori-danna, he swayed the bar the heads of the men.

There had been many times he felt fear, but this time was different although he knew he may kill someone. The bar became completely red. Never had he done this before. Never. His hands were both tightly grasping the end part of the bar.

The leader who was the only one left, walked towards him, but Deidara fixed his eye on Sasori. The redhead was lying on the floor with his eyes partly open; his face was wounded. It gave Deidara the braveness he needed.

"Hey boy!" leader shouted. "How did you escape?!"

"I think you need to tighten your knot next time. Un." Deidara smirked. "If there will be next time. Un."

Leader ran towards Deidara and punched him, "Don't be so sure about that, boy!" Deidara dodged his punch. _This man's strong. It'll be difficult for me. Un._

Leader punched. Deidara dodged. At last, he found a chance to strike the leader when he was paused, panting. Deidara punched his face so hard that he almost lost his balance. Deidara hurriedly took his mobile phone out of his pocket and called the police.

The leader attempted to escape but Deidara hit him with the bar. "If you are going to kidnap someone again, get their mobile phones to be safe. Moron! Un." Deidara said boastfully as he sat on the laying body of the leader.

* * *

Deidara ran to Sasori and checked if he was still breathing. Thank god, he was. Deidara embraced his danna very tight and then held his head. As a tear fell from his eye, he scolded, "Sasori-danna, you should have not gone here! Or, you should've fought those bastards! I know you can! Un." His grip was firmer. _Please don't leave me, Sasori-danna. Un._

Sasori's hand slowly crawled at the back of Deidara's head, and then he drew his lips on Deidara's. "That was to protect you, brat." he whispered. Deidara smelled Sasori's warm, sweet breath. He was happy his danna was alive. He was happy.

* * *

They were healed at the hospital, and the guys from Shonen High will be jailed for a week unless they promise to change their bad attitudes.

Sasori and Deidara walked to school together. They passed the path in the school where there were a lot of lush green trees in a row, aligned beautifully at the side. The path was paved with love and desire. The place was like a paradise.

Deidara was so uncomfortable that moment. His butt was itching, and it sucks. He couldn't scratch it, for his hands were still wrapped in bandage. Sasori saw him making zigzag walks along the way. "What's the matter, Deidara?" He frowned. "Will you stop it?! I shouldn't have walked with you, moron." he said coldly.

The blonde stopped walking. He turned his back on Sasori and made a rude expression. _Hmph! A very pleasant morning, a very hot head… Sasori-danna is so rude! Un._ He looked at Sasori, "Sasori-danna, my butt sucks. It's so itchy, and I can't scratch it. Un."

Sasori didn't hear Deidara's unclear words. "What did you say?" he asked. Deidara blushed and repeated it another time, "My butt is so itchy. Un."

The voices of the students passing by and the strong wind prevented Sasori from hearing Deidara's voice. "What is it?!"

Deidara repeated it, again, and accidentally shouted so loud that his voice echoed in the whole path. "I SAID MY BUTT IS SO FREAKIN' ITCHY!! UN!" Everyone heard it. They all giggled and quickly left the place. Deidara flushed in embarrassment. Sasori was the only one left.

"I'm leaving, Deidara." he said. "You're gross, idiot. Maybe you have bacteria in your body or you didn't wash well when you used the toilet." He stared at Deidara's butt.

"Sasori-danna, could you please scratch it for me? Un." Deidara giggled inwardly. "If these bandages were only gone, then I could. But it isn't. Un."

Sasori glared at Deidara. "You moron! You had those bandages because you've fought! Basically, I could really finish off those men without using that much effort!"

Deidara grumbled, "Sasori-danna," he placed his hands at the back of his head, closing his eyes and making a smirk. "You should rather thank me for saving your life. If I didn't fight, then you would be dead right now. Un." he bragged.

Of course, Sasori didn't let himself down. "I saved your life, Deidara. Thank me I arrived there quickly, or else, they did something bad to you." made two steps closer to Deidara and made a killer glare. "AND, don't you EVER brag about what you've done! It was a lame fight, Deidara, very lame."

"Then why did you hurried there fast, Sasori-danna?" Deidara smiled. "Don't tell me you were worried about me, eh?" Deidara started teasing. Sasori blushed; his face became dark red, "Stop it, Deidara!"

Deidara talked to himself with a loud voice so that Sasori could hear it. "If danna cares for me, the he loves me! Un!" he grinned. "I know Sasori-danna couldn't last a day without me… Un."

Sasori blushed. Knowing that Deidara would tease him more, he quickly said, "Let's go. Stop talking about that fight."

"But what about my butt, Sasori-danna? Can you scratch it for me? Un." Deidara insisted, making puppy dog eyes. Sasori didn't want to do it, but he was just forced. "Nah, alright!" he sighed. He rolled his eyes while he placed his right hand on Deidara's butt.

"Thanks, Sasori-danna. Un."

Sasori's hand started scratching. It moved left and right, up and down— Deidara was blushing, and his face was like a chibi one. **(A/N: cute Dei!) **

Sasori said in a timid manner, "I'll stop, brat. At least the itchiness lessened a bit." He lowered his head, "Someone might see us."

"Thank you, Sasori-danna. I'm feeling better. Un." Deidara smiled, but Sasori knew his expression. It was an 'I-want-more' smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! Funny… But…Aww…That was so sweet! XD **

**I would like to know your thoughts about this chap or about the whole story now that this fic nearly ends… **

**Can you please tell me which is better? To end this story with a 'happily ever after' moment, or a sad one? What do you think? Please tell me your opinion. It will SURELY**** help a lot. Thanks!**

**Please… REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	15. Epilogue: I Do Care

**A/N: Okay, this is the LAST chapter… A sudden ending… I don't think I could make any more chaps because I'm trying to refresh my mind. School is getting closer and I need to stop writing. Well, if I have free time, I'll write maybe oneshots, or any SHORT fics… I plan to write a chapter story next summer. **

**However, I want to thank ALL of you who reviewed and those who liked this fic. I thank you for ALL of your suggestions. (Sorry if some were not included) I dearly apologize. **

**Oh, I wanna thank Black55widow in her advice. I was inspired by her words that made me write this fic. (don't ask what she said) THANK YOU ALL! XOXO**

**Yeah, let's begin.**

* * *

The orange sun was setting. It was beautiful, since it was brighter that the other sunsets before. Sasori and Deidara walked together again when they saw the sun. They headed to the shore and sat on the soft white sand.

"Sasori-danna, the sky is so orange. Un." Deidara said, laying his chin on his knees. The color of the place was absorbed by Sasori's maroon eyes, which Deidara really loved. He slightly rolled his blue eyes to his left and stared at Saosri's serious face. "What's wrong, Sasori-danna? Un."

Sasori didn't respond. He closed his eyes and listened to the splash of the waves. Deidara was curious so he just stood up and splashed on the water. His pants were wet, yet he didn't care. It was a very precious moment with his Sasori-danna.

Sasori opened his eyes, hearing the laughs and shouts of Deidara. He had never seen him as happy as this before. He gazed at the beautiful blonde and noticed every detail. Sasori loved Deidara's smooth, shiny hair that sways freely when he moves. He could see every strand swinging along while he runs.

Sasori headed to Deidara, who was enjoying the water. "Brat, you're wet!" he shouted. Deidara laughed, "It's fun, Sasori-danna! Come here! Un." He ran to Sasori and grabbed his arm. "W-what are you doing, Deidara?"

Deidara splashed some water to Sasori's face. "Danna, we're having fun. Un." He splashed more water to Sasori, but it seems that Sasori wasn't having fun. His eyes glared at Deidara. "What's wrong, Sasori-danna? Un."

"If you do not stop wetting me, I'll kill you." Sasori said.

"Kill me? Danna, you won't scare me with those. If you don't want to play, then go home, okay? Un." He continued playing, but suddenly stepped on a sharp seashell.

"What happened?" Sasori asked.

"I stepped on a seashell. Un." cried Deidara, walking with his one foot. He was having a hard time going to the sand part so Sasori carried him.

"You're strong, Sasori-danna. Un." Deidara smiled. When Sasori laid Deidara on the sand, he held Deidara's bleeding foot. He tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and bandaged Deidara's wound. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Deidara was extremely blushing that time that he couldn't answer Sasori.

"I told you not to play there, brat." Sasori scolded. "Stupid brat!"

"Sasori-danna, you should have left me alone. You were about to leave when I accidentally stepped at that frickin' seashell. Un."

"It's because I care for you, idiot!" Sasori shouted, blushing. "Honestly, I don't want anything bad to happen to you! Don't you see it in my actions?"

Deidara smiled, "I saw it when you saved me from those Shonen High bastards. Un."… "But, do you really care, Sasori-dan--

The blonde wasn't able to finish his words because of Sasori's lips stuck in his. Sasori's hands gently held Deidara's hands, and kissed him more passionately. Deidara's eyes were wide open in surprise. Suddenly, Sasori grabbed Deidara's body and embraced it tightly. "Shut up, brat. I told you I care for you." he whispered.

_It may be difficult to tell,_

_So what I feel_

_My actions reveal_

END.

* * *

**A/N: It was a **_**very**_** short chap, and it is the last. I thank you all for your reviews and suggestions. I appreciated it a lot. It was a very fun writing since you guys liked the fic! XOXO**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! REVIEW!**

**--SS66--**


End file.
